To determine the deceleration or acceleration of a vehicle, it is known in the art to employ acceleration sensors which have an inertia element that is displaced from an inactive position when acceleration or deceleration occurs.
An object of the present invention is to determine a vehicle deceleration or acceleration at any time and in all driving situations without additional sensors by way of wheel sensor signals alone.